


Errant Curl

by ladylillianrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Smut, poor excuse for lab sex, there honestly is no plot just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is distracted by something in the lab, and it's all Molly's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errant Curl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broomclosetkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broomclosetkink/gifts).



> A very very belated birthday present for the wonderful, fabulous, lovely, talented Broomclosetkink! Please enjoy my paltry smut offering m'dear!

Molly stalked into the lab breathing a loud sigh of relief that her meeting was finished and it had gone well. Sherlock glanced up from his microscope at her entrance. He glanced at her attire, gone were the cheerful sweaters and slacks...“ah meeting with the board of directors,” he thought. She was dressed in what she dubbed, “grown up meeting attire,” a pencil skirt with a soft colored blouse and heels. But what drew his gaze was her hair, normally she had it in a ponytail or a braid, but today it was swept into a tidy bun, leaving her neck bare and exposed.

She took a seat at the bench next to him and began working on her large pile of reports. She flashed a smile at him and bent her head in concentration.

Sherlock felt his gaze drifting to her bared neck again, this time noticing a wisp of hair had escaped from her meticulous bun. It was a perfect little curl. He itched to wrap his finger around it.

Molly stretched, letting out a deep sigh. She moved to take her hair down, but stilled at the feeling of Sherlock's hand on her's.

“Don't.” Molly looked at him puzzled. He moved his hand and wound his finger around that distracting curl, and then letting it go, watching it bounce back into place. Molly felt a shiver run down her at his soft touch.

“Wha-,” she began.

“You have a small curl at the nape of your neck that I find very distracting,” he replied, continuing to toy with the curl.

Molly murmured an apology distractedly.

“I didn't say it was an unwelcome one,” she shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck. “In fact, I'd say it was a most welcome distraction indeed.”

Molly attempted to suppress a moan as his finger was replaced by his lips, pressing a light kiss to that misbehaving curl. She leaned into him as she felt her knees begin to give way.

“You, Dr. Hooper, much like this curl, have managed to become quite the distraction,” he murmured continuing to trail kisses along the back of her neck.

Molly gasped, her skin flush with arousal from his touches. She shifted slightly against him, brushing against his clothed erection. He growled and spun her to face him, pressing her against the counter.

She murmured in his ear, before nibbling on the earlobe. His knees buckled at the sensation, pressing himself against her.

He began rapidly unbuttoning her blouse, stopping to admire the lace of her bra. “This is new,” he said, running his thumb across her nipple, watching as it puckered at his touch.

Molly gasped, and nodded, unable to form any words. She let out a sinful moan as he replaced his thumb with his mouth, nudging the fabric aside to take her nipple in his mouth. She felt a surge of dampness in her knickers as his tongue swirled around it, followed by the graze of his teeth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He released her nipple with a satisfying pop, and grinned as her head lolled back at the sensation.

His fingers slowly trailed along her stomach, making their way to the waistline of her skirt. He unzipped it, stopping to run his fingers teasingly along her hip bones. She bucked against him as he continued his descent. He let the skirt fall, moving slightly so she could step out of it. Clad only in her heels and underwear she felt a slight chill at the exposure. She chewed her bottom lip as he stared, drinking in the sight of her.

Molly shivered under the heat of his gaze, he smirked and trailed his fingers back up her sides. He paused to unclasp her bra, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Molly gasped and bucked her hips against him. He chuckled at her reaction, pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Molly fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, desperate to fell his flesh against her's. She ran her nails across the planes of his chest, smirking as he hissed in pleasure at the sensation. She pushed his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor as she pulled him closer to her. She kissed her way down his neck, pausing to nip at his neck, he groaned as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Molly smirked as her lips made their way down his chest and stomach to the waistline of his trousers. She ran her fingers along his obvious erection, causing him to growl and brush her hands away, anxiously removing his trousers and pants.

Molly felt a surge of lust as she stared at his very erect cock, licking her lips in anticipation, she leaned forward and breathed in deeply the scent of him. She felt herself get even wetter as she took him in her mouth, and moaned at the sensation of him in her mouth. She could feel her toes curling, as she glanced up at him from her, his eyes darkened with lust as he watched her bob on his cock, her tongue doing things he'd never imagined.

She grinned at the amount of power she held over him, as she hollowed her cheeks and moved at an agonizingly slow pace, as though she were enjoying a sinfully delicious ice lolly.

She let go of his cock with an audible pop, and grinned smugly at him as he attempted to control his breathing.

He quickly pulled her to her feet, capturing her lips once again. Molly moaned as she felt his hands gripping her ass as he pushed her underwear down.

He spun her around and bent her over the bench, running his hands tauntingly along the inside her thighs. Molly shifted, attempting to guide his fingers to her soaking pussy, but he merely chuckled and continued to tease her, his fingers skirting the edge of her lips.

Molly groaned in frustration, “Sherlock, I swear to God if you don't fuck me this second...”

“You'll what?” He murmured in her ear, pressing his length against her. “I seem to have the upper hand here.” Molly whimpered in reply, unable to respond, as his fingers finally dipped into her wet folds.

“My, my you're positively dripping,” she could hear the smugness in his voice, but she didn't care.

“Sherlock, please” she begged, wriggling against him, desperate to have him inside her.

“Please what, Molly?” his fingers ghosting along her clit.

“Uhnf! Please fuck me, Sherlock!” she cried out.

Sherlock quickly removed his fingers and let out a moan of delight as he sheathed himself in her warmth.

He quickly began to move, as he felt Molly begin to rock against him impatiently. He growled as he slammed his hips into her in earnest, setting a rapid pace. Molly gasped loudly and clawed at the floor of the lab, giving into the sensation of Sherlock fucking her desperately and hard.

She felt herself getting close, as she began gasping for breath, she felt his fingers furiously rubbing at her clit, pushing her over the cresting wave of her orgasm.

“UNH, OH FUCK!” she shouted as her orgasm tore through her. She felt his hips still quickly as he emptied himself into her, letting out a loud groan.

They lay there panting for a moment until Molly shifted slightly, her knees beginning to ache. She whimpered as she felt him slide out of her, moaning at the loss of contact.

Rolling onto the floor, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly so that she was lying on his chest.

Catching her breathe, Molly chuckled, “I guess I can check lab sex off my list.”

Sherlock looked at her intrigued, “List?”

Molly smirked, “All in good time darling, all in good time.”

He grinned and pulled her closer to him, making sure to place a grateful kiss on that distracting curl.


End file.
